Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
The Related Art
Nowadays, electrical connectors are widely used to realize signal transmission between electronic products and corresponding peripheral equipments thereof. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector includes a plurality of terminals 10′ and an insulating body 20′. The terminal 10′ has a base strip 11′, a contact arm 13′ and a soldering tail 14′. The contact arm 13′ is connected with a front end of the base strip 11′ by a bend 12′, wherein it is smooth at the connection of the bend 12′ and the contact arm 13′. A rear end of the base strip 11′ is bent and then extends rearward to form the soldering tail 14′. In manufacture, the terminals 10′ are placed in an injection molding machine (not shown) with contact faces 131′ of the contact arms 13′ being against an inner side of a shaping cavity (not shown) of the injection molding machine, then plastic material is injected into the injection molding machine to mold the insulating body 20′ and the terminals 10′ together. In detail, the base strip 11′, the bend 12′ and the contact arm 13′ are embedded in the insulating body 20′ with the contact face 131′ of the contact arm 13′ being exposed outside a mating face 21′ of the insulating body 20′, and the soldering tail 14′ has a distal end thereof project behind the insulating body 20′.
However, in the process of plastic insert molding, because it is smooth at the connection of the bend 12′ and the contact face 131′ of the contact arm 13′, if injection speed of the plastic material is excessively fast to cause a great injection force, the plastic material is apt to burst through the contact face 131′ of the contact arm 13′ from the inner side of the shaping cavity along the smooth bend 12′ and further flood between the contact face 131′ and the inner side of the shaping cavity to finally bring about burrs around the contact face 131′. Given this, the injection force of the plastic material is forced to reduce by means of slowing the injection speed. However, the slowing of the injection speed of the plastic material directly influences the flow of the plastic material in other runners of the injection molding machine or the molding time of the insulating body 20′ etc. In order to solve the problem that there are injection molding bugs on the electrical connector caused by the inserts (namely the terminals 10′), an improved electrical connector is required.
Furthermore, the foregoing electrical connector in FIG. 1 is often mated with a mating connector in a single direction for insertion. As a result, users often need to recognize positive and negative directions of the electrical connector firstly before using the electronic connector. It is inconvenient for the users. Therefore, an electrical connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.